An Explorer's Poem Legacy
by AlexArmin36
Summary: As a veteran dimensional explorer, Alex has so many things to say, and he wished that maybe he can tell someone about it. This world offers him just that in form of poetry slam in a high school Literature Club in another typical Japanese Timeline. Alex is really tired of this exchange student crap. Why can't he be a teacher next time?
1. Chapter 1

First Poem:

Doki-Doki Literature Club.

 _Alex Armin scenario: Alex was a new student in this weird…Japanese School. As he has vowed to explore as much places as he can, he travelled to different dimension created by other Gods so that he can see the beauty created for their amusement. This is one of the variations of Japan, one of the countries he used to visit with._

 _He found himself as a transfer student, which is not a huge surprise for him. He thought that the school-boy trope is worn out on him already. But this world is…Interesting._

 _He joined the Literature Club as it was the main course of this new timeline. He remembers how much he loved literature in his past, and his love carried him to this very day._

 _The president of the club says that they shall create poems to share with each other's. He remembers doing a variation of that with his buddy, except in the form of chapters in some stories he wrote in the past. Monika said that she hopes that I can be a good help here._

 _As an experienced explorer and writer, Alex has so many things to say…_

Doki-Doki Literature Club. First Day Poem...

 _Open Mind._

 _A box on a boy's head shakes and churns at each step,_

 _The cardboard cube squeaks at every rapping tap,_

 _The child's eye was open, yet it was empty._

 _He saw not the yellow or the orange,_

 _Neither the green nor the violet,_

 _Only black and white and he never wants it to change._

 _Scarlet fluid came from his ears, trickling down his shoulders,_

 _The shirt he wore grows blacker every second._

 _The wind whispered into his ears and dries his eyes,_

 _And the tapping in his cubes grew even louder._

 _The child stood on an edge, his empty eyes stared into the black abyss_

 _He stared into the abyss, the abyss stared back_

 _The child slowly reached for the box_

 _And the world starts to grow darker._

 _His shirt became fully black, like the shadow that tugged his arms down._

 _Spectres screamed louder in every motion_

 _But what he lost was finally found_

 _And he opened the box._

 _His eyes became brown._

 _His hair became black,_

 _His skin became tan,_

 _And his courage was found._

 _Stars appeared in the cauldron of dark blue pool_

 _And Alex saw himself in every star._

 _Grinning like a madman, he jumped forward_

 _And travelled far, far away._


	2. Chapter 2

Second Day Poem…

 _Alexander was by nature a nosy man, so it was natural for him to prod deep into anything that catches his eyes. This curious inquisition is what drove him to become what he is now, an explorer. How can he predict himself going this far, to the point of transcending the border of dimension?_

 _Unfortunately, truth is mostly painful, and whoever searches for answer must be aware of the pain the truth brings. Alex knew that pain very well. Some part of him wished that he could so something different, but he knew that there's only one border he can't cross: Time. So he kept the regret in his heart and push forward, hoping that with what he learned in the past can prevent the pain in the future._

 _Alex knew that one of his club members have depression, and she also has her eye on her childhood friend, which somehow were oblivious of her true emotion. Alex knew the pain that was brought by unrequited love, so he dedicated the second day's poem to her._

Mask

 _A little boy with his mask watches a little girl with a bow,_

 _The little boy reaches out for the girl,_

 _But the girl refuses to go._

 _The girl clutches her string of pearls,_

 _That screamed every time the boy approaches._

 _"Come now" said the child "its fine"_

 _"You're my friend, and I want to see you smile"_

 _The little girl however, took a step back,_

 _And the boy initiated his attack._

 _The boy tackled the little girl_

 _And slammed his palm on her face._

 _With a mighty pull, he pulled the mask from her face_

 _And witness the tears that she hides from the world_

 _The boy ripped off his mask to show his smile_

 _"See? I love you. This is why I smile"_

 _You were my best friend in the whole wide world,_

 _And I can see the joy in your eye,_

 _Please smile again_

 _And make my world bright"_

 _It was hard to smile when your heart is sad_

 _But the little girl smiled nonetheless_

 _The world instantly brightened_

 _And the little girl was glad_

 _"We have no meanings in this world_

 _But we will find one, and we have no use of mask"_


	3. Chapter 3

Day three poem.

 _Alexander decided to prod even deeper, and he found something really bad._

 _He found out that Natsuki's child-like frame was because of malnutrition, a by-product from the ill-treatment she received from her father._

 _Alex felt rage in his heart. A father's job is to take care of their children with love and affection. If you can't give the simplest requirement of love to your own children, then don't bother having one in the first place!_

 _Alex knew that he has next to no power here in a civilized world. He doesn't even have a parent to support him. He makes do by being a courier for an underground organization. His affinity with parkour allows him to travel almost everywhere, allowing him to elude the police force of Japan in the night. While they were busy searching the alleyways, he be above them, running for his life with the product in his bag. He saw empires of underground crime organization rise and fall depending on the equipment he delivers._

 _But in the morning, he looks forward to recite poems with his new-found friends in the club._

Jumping Jacks.

 _Jumping Jack jump over a gap_

 _Jumping Jack has a product in his bag_

 _The blue demon screamed for him to stop_

 _But he is Jumping Jack, and Jack never stops_

 _Jack would Jump until he die_

 _He won't stop until he dies_

 _If Jack won't stop jumping_

 _Then why would you stop trying?_


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4 Poem.

 _It was ridiculously easy to take a life, what was hard is how to cover up the act and dealing with the fallout of the action._

 _Alex knew first-hand the effect of abuse on children especially from such young age, so Alex decided to do something about it. He can choose up to 200 ways of killing that fuck of a man, but he chose not to. Instead, he decided to leave behind a message for Natsuki's father hinting of a possible termination if he did not repair his relationship with his daughter. A simple signature from a local mafia boss would be enough to quake any petty gangster in his boots._

 _If there's one thing Alex hate, that would be a wannabe hoodlum that covers their own insecurity by harassing innocents weaker than them. Alex hoped that the fucker would take note, as he rather not resort to violence any time soon. It was easy to kill a man, but hard to hide the body._

 _Alex then regretted his decision soon, for the poem he worked for ends up as the message he left behind._

 _A scream, muffled in the mist,_

 _A clenched fist, a puckered up lips,_

 _A caged beast, hungry for meat,_

 _The door of steel, she rends and beat._

 _But can you see all this,_

 _The irregular stripe on her pelt,_

 _Her clenched fist, her gritting teeth,_

 _A little girl, hidden in the mist._

 _Beware taskmaster, for the kitten hungers,_

 _Her roar will tear down the circus's flap asunder,_

 _In the day when pain was brought by your whip,_

 _The kitten, will chew your bone, to clean her teeth._

 _Beware, for once she tasted meat,_

 _She will always crave for a bigger feast,_

 _And then, you will regret the day,_

 _You raised your clenched fist._


End file.
